1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removable sun roof panel for a vehicle roof and more particularly to a fastener arragement for supporting the panel in one of a plurality of operative relationships with respect to the roof.
2. Cross Reference to Related Applications
This application relates to improvements in the sun roof arrangement disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 444,274 entitled "Detachable Sun Roof Panel for Automobiles" which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
3. Prior Art
The above-referenced application discloses an opening in a vehicle roof adapted to receive a removable, transparent sun roof panel. The panel is retained in the framed opening by a bayonet which projects from the underside of the panel on one edge and cooperates with the adjacent panel edge to engage the frame element, and a pivotable handle affixed to the underside of the panel on the opposite edge. The handle may be moved into a closed position wherein it engages the underside of the frame and pulls the panel down against a resilient element forming part of the frame, or an open position wherein it allows the panel to be removed from the opening.
Other sun roof structures employ panels supported for sliding motion between a closed position, covering an opening in the vehicle roof, and an open position in which they are supported in a compartment affixed to the underside of the vehicle roof, behind the opening.
In one form of such sliding sun roof the panel that closes the sun roof opening is supported so that its rear edge may be tilted upwardly at an angle of a few degrees allowing the passenger compartment to be ventilated to a limited degree without moving the panel to its open position.